


Kidnapping isn't a vacation

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot, clark pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Clark honestly gets the worst of it all





	Kidnapping isn't a vacation

Clark always had to wonder why it was always him. Why was it always him? After Smallville why was he still caught up with Lex Luthor? He had finally started listening to people and look where it had gotten him. After all this time he had tried to stay away from the bad news Omega… and all these years later he was still caught up in Lex.

Actually it might be more dangerous to leave Lex to his own devices. There was Kon to think about now and that was the reason that Clark had to be running behind Lex all the time. Kon was the reason that he had to take every Luthor attack and kidnapping very seriously.

If he didn’t then things got strained with his Alpha son. Very strained and it was already strained as it was. Luthor had full custody of Kon and Kon had not fought it. Kon had run to Lex and while Clark had the league backing him… well he couldn’t force Kon into anything.

So he had to go along instead and he knew that Lex loved that. He was annoyed by Clark as much as Clark was annoyed by Lex but they put on a peaceful front for the sake of Kon. And for the sake of the league. As much as Clark hated to verbally admit it they needed Lex.

And while he would leave everything to Bruce since Bruce was so good at dealing with Lex he couldn’t. Lex had been his problem first. Even when Bruce always looked like he had something to say when Clark pointed that out. He never said what was on his mind but he never refuted Clark either so it was allowed to stand.

But even though he understood why he was still wrapped so tightly up with Lex. That did not mean that Clark liked it. Lex was seriously dangerous. It had been true back in Smallville and it was seriously true now that they were much older.

For certain he had never known how much Lex had been holding back until he found himself firmly on Lex’s shit list. The scent that he had only caught whiffs of back in Smallville… Lex had no problem turning it up full blast on Clark to make him suffer these days.

Hell he was lucky that Lex had never used his scent back in Smallville. Considering that everyone else were driven to near madness and it just put Clark on his knees. It was a good thing Lex had cared enough to not do that. Lex would have had his answers right away if he had ever done that.

Omega Lex was very powerful. Nothing to be taken lightly. It was just that many people saw Omega and jumped to conclusions and ended up putting Lex in predicaments. Predicaments that he could not remove himself out of without some preparation and sometimes some help.

Lex was still the best smelling thing on the planet and off it. Some people and some Alphas thought that meant Lex was a prize up for grabs. That was never a smart thing to think or do. Hence Clark’s current headache.

X

“I can’t believe he snatched Lex.” Clark kept his arms folded as he watched outside the ship. “I can’t believe he snatched Lex and somehow it doesn’t break the treaty.”

“That’s why we do these things and not you.” Bruce looked up from the console briefly before he lowered his head again. “He worded his words very carefully. He must have been planning to snatch an Omega from Earth from the very start.”

“And he decided to pick the most troublesome one.” Clark muttered. “I’m surprised Lex didn’t kill him on sight. I’m surprised Hope didn’t do something.”

“He was very lucky.” Bruce responded. “And he is lucky that Luthor did not immediately render him unconscious. That doesn’t mean that his luck will hold up. This mission is not just for retrieving Luthor. It is to keep the planet’s leader safe from Luthor’s influences as well.”

“Because that is so like Lex.” Clark snorted. “I bet we land and he has the entire place in purple. or he has changed the entire palace or something. That is something he would do.” He muttered as he stared outside into space. “Sometimes I wish he would bond and then we wouldn’t have to deal with this ever again.”

“I doubt his mating scent would deter many.” Bruce said after many moments of silence. “And I seriously doubt that anyone would be able to survive the full scent of Lex’s heat. As it is, he has to hold back much of his natural scent. I doubt there is anyone that could manage for very long.”

“Aliens seem pretty fine.” Clark reminded Bruce. “And Lex doesn’t have a problem with aliens. Just me.” He growled. He could recall the many aliens that Lex had hooked up with. Diplomatic conversations his ass. And it rankled that some were alphas too. Lex had no problems with Aliens or Alphas. Just Clark because screw Clark apparently.

“Not all of them are capable. Luthor can still put them down if he had to. If he wanted to.” Bruce’s eyes ran over him before he glanced back to the console. “And mating requires trust. Lex doesn’t have that in abundance for sexual partners. He picks on what is the most amusing. That is what occupies his mind.”

“Yeah tell me about it.” Clark muttered. “Kon bitches so much about it. I knew some but some of this is really-“ He cut off for a few seconds as he watched space outside. “I don’t get it.” He admitted. “But considering how people have always wanted him I thought he would take these things seriously. But he’s so casual about kidnappings and everything else.” Clark said softly. “And he always bounces back.”

“Yes he does.” Bruce agreed. “But this time he’s late. An alpha like that. Luthor could have gotten away in the first day. That he hasn’t come back right away means we have to investigate and it means that we have to be careful and take this very seriously. Lex isn’t normal.” Bruce stressed. “So we have to treat situations like this as if they are abnormal and go in with caution.”

X

Clark had not punched the Alpha king but it had been a close thing. He had hated him on sight. It was strange to see the man alive and unharmed. Clark had been braced to see his body hanging somewhere. To see him flayed and waiting for Lex to pour salt on his wounds. He had been prepared for Lex’s usual destruction when it came to controlling Alphas.

So it had been a shock to land and find nothing. No destruction no coupe. No death in the streets. No chaos. He had been prepared to hear of Lex’s death then. Because when had Lex not rained fire down on Alphas that stepped beyond their boundaries? He had been ready.

And then he had gone with Bruce to confront the king. He had gone, listened all while mentally scripting out what the hell he was going to tell Kon. That was until he caught Lex’s scent.

Bruce had spoken and negotiated while Clark had searched with his senses and powers for Lex. It was the way the man spoke about Lex that had made him tune back in sharply. He had ached to knock his teeth out.

Lex was not some damn omega. He was an Omega but his scent was not all he was. His unique scent and the fact that he could breed was not all he was good for. He was an Omega but he was one that no one could touch. He was one that Clark felt no one should touch even when he wished Lex was mated and less of a problem.

There was not an alpha on the planet that could handle Lex beyond his own son. The only reason that Kon got away with that too was simply because Lex let him. Lex’s true scent could easily control Metropolis. Maybe beyond because Lex’s omega powers grew stronger every year.

Back in Smallville it had been a room and a little beyond and then Lex had left. Now if he wanted, he could overwhelm blockers, suppressants and self control. Lex was simply that strong there was no ignoring it and no controlling it. The only one who could was Lex himself.

So for every Alpha with a knot out there to think that Lex was easy and manageable really got on Clark’s nerves. Clark knew to his soul that Lex was not manageable. He was trouble, he had always been trouble and falling for a good scent meant you were simply the most stupid Alpha on the planet and outside the solar system.

Lex was dangerous, he was manipulative. He was a danger to everyone and even himself. He had his good sides but they were outweighed by his bad. He was not something to take lightly and somehow not only was he kidnapped often. Everyone liked to dismiss what Lex had accomplished and who he really was.

Clark was not going to make that mistake. Never again. Lex might smell like a wet dream come to life. His scent might hit all an Alpha’s good places but Lex’s mind was terrifying. There was a reason that Bruce dealt with him directly. A reason Lex took over and he grew his company. There was no slowing or stopping any of it. Clark was aware of all of that.

So for this guy to dismiss Lex as some sort of good smelling pretty faced Omega got on all his last nerves. Lex was one of the smartest minds of Earth. There were people in the past who would have killed to get Lex on their side. Clark had wanted to break the King’s face.

That Lex had left him alive and deluded had been his only saving grace. That and that the guy obviously had not forced Lex. He was old fashioned in every single way. He was trying to court Lex.

Except there had been that look in his eyes when he glanced to the chamber that held Lex. That look had been so careful and shifty that Clark found himself wondering if the man had a slight feeling about what he had managed to snatch. If his self preservation had kicked in or if his senses had finally alerted him about something being off about Lex.

It did not matter now. They were going to take Lex home. Clark flung open the door to the chamber with Bruce by his side and stopped in his tracks. Well first of all here was the purple he had been looking for when he had landed.

The reds of the palace had been disturbing him greatly. Second of all Lex’s scent was strong. Thirdly the entire place looked like an omega harem paradise. Everything was soft and there were cushions everywhere. A goddamn fountain in the middle of the room. Clark was disgusted just looking at the stone.

But what had him was the Omega that was watching them from a mountain of pillows. Dressed in something Clark thought Lex would never wear. He was wearing a golden collar but one that protected his neck. He had on an Omega dress and while he looked good in it, Clark missed his suits immediately.

But the fact that Lex was curled up in the unlocked room reading and doing omega things was so terrifying that Clark wanted to step back out and go after the king and blast him. He would have thought Lex’s mind was damaged if it had not been for the sharp green eyes watching him.

“You’re alive.” Bruce spoke up.

“You came after me.” Lex smiled as he watched Bruce. “Bravo. I almost thought you would drag Kon along with you. I assume you’ve spoken to our host.”

X

“You’re so okay with this.” Clark muttered as he paced around the room. “Did he mate you?” He threw out as he paced around the fountain. “We can break it. It hasn’t been that long.” He calculated. “If we slow the ship you should be over the side effects before you see Kon.”

“How nice.” Lex’s tone was lazy. “He didn’t touch me. This brace is my protection.” His low chuckle filled the room. “And his, he isn’t as dumb as he looks. Well he’s stupid obviously. But he isn’t as stupid as one would assume based on everything his planet stands for.”

“I don’t scent that many Omegas. My guess is that they have to kidnap them.” Bruce said softly. “Is he trying to convince you that he would be a good mate?”

“As if he could be.” Lex murmured as he removed the collar. “Honestly, I would have returned right away. Their systems, their defences. Simply too easy but it occurred to me that it has been a long time since I took time off.” He scooped up a data pad and crossed to the fountain. “Mercy has been rather annoying about me taking time off for a heat. Or taking time off for my natural scent to be released. Then this idiot came along and I thought why not take a break… it shouldn’t bother anyone.”

“It’s bothering Kon-El.” Bruce hissed as he finished disabling the cameras in the room.

“It is!” Clark snapped. “Have you heard yourself? This isn’t a damn vacation people are worried about you back home! This is a serious matter. Your scent might protect you but people are always looking for ways to defeat the impossible. If you want to sit down with your feet up why can’t you do it at home?”

“Because I’m already here.” Lex rolled his eyes as Bruce took the data pad away from it and began to scroll through it. “I honestly decided to listen to another stupid Alpha and take my time before coming home. I was always going to come back. I didn’t think you would come so soon. Most people are allowed a month of vacation.”

“And who exactly is stopping you from taking a vacation?” Clark spat out. “Don’t you get the kind of danger you’re in? What if you had gone into heat here?”

“Not exactly the worst thing that could happen.” Lex’s tone was bored. “They would have been in danger not me. The entire planet could have ended up being thrown into dangerous ruts. They would have fallen apart if they had tried anything.” Lex’s tone was slowly coloured in amusement. “That would have been fun to see.” He chuckled. “But honestly I gave that alpha king too much credit. I’ve been bored and sitting around living the Omega dream.”

“You can’t do this.” Bruce said dryly from across the room. “Lex you can’t just buy the planet out from him and start trade wars. You can’t just upset the political structure out of boredom.”

“What are you talking about?” Clark frowned as he looked over to Bruce. Bruce had his tools and was carefully but quickly sending data from the pad that Lex had to his own things. “Lex was doing something?” He glanced around the offensive Omega room. “I thought he was reading dime novels and eating fruit in here.”

“And he was.” Bruce snorted as Lex sighed and went back on the bed to sit. “For the first few minutes. Then he broke the server and began to investigate everything. He only acted meek. He was plotting against the king the entire time.”

That- Clark sighed before he dragged his hand over his face. That sounded so like Lex. “How far did he get?” He sighed as he looked over to Lex. The man had lapped his feet and had an amused smile on his face.

“He’s building a ship. Something faster than what we have and stronger than any metal we have currently. He’s also managed to get large quantities of samples of materials that are of interest to us and the league.” Bruce looked over to where Lex sat. “We will be taking the samples but I doubt you can keep the ship half completed as it is.”

“The coding is almost done.” Lex laughed softly. “At least let us stay until we finish it. You want them to keep what they currently have?” The scent of Bruce’s distaste of that idea filled the room and Lex laughed harder. “So let us take advantage of our host’s generosity and use everything to the fullest. I for one am looking forward to looking at these samples.”

“So all along you were planning to escape.” Clark said dryly. “All of this, sitting around. Looking pretty. Accepting all the Alpha gifts. That was just camouflage.”

“What are you saying Clark.” Lex rolled his eyes. “All of this is simply me taking advantage of the system and taking the well deserved vacation that everyone insisted that I take. While I was impressed by our host in the beginning.” Lex waved his hand at the door dismissively. “He really isn’t my type. He can’t keep up and he really is not that smart. I would never give him children. I would never mate him either. Sleeping with him might bring my own value down.”

“Jesus Lex.” Clark hissed at Lex’s words. “Seriously?”

“It’s the truth.” Lex shrugged. “You want me to lie Clark? Is that what you want me to do because I can do that as well. I can talk about how happy I am to be displayed planetwide everyday and displayed via screens and technology like I’m some wonderful prize.” He sneered. “Or I could tell the truth. He sucks, he is an ass and making his empire crumple would have been a blessing long term.”

“Once you’re alive and well it is perfectly fine but Lex-“ Bruce’s tone made Clark look him over. “You know I can’t let you do this.”

“Always ruining my fun Bruce.” Lex folded his arms. “I’m keeping the gifts.”

X

“You’re back!” Kon’s relieved tone was greatly dimmed by the way he squinted at Lex’s stomach. “Thank goodness.” His scent was full of relief.

“I’m not pregnant.” Lex muttered dryly. “And where is Mercy?”

“Ah well she’ll be along.” Kon folded his arms. “And I have every right to suspect you getting knocked up. You want more kids! Selina told me that you want more kids.”

“I wish she would stop telling everyone things I tell her in private.” Lex covered his face with his hands. “I wouldn’t let some two bit alpha from the wrong sector knock me up Kon-El. I still have some dignity. If I was going to do that I might as well let some justice league idiot put a child on me.”

“Wow.” Clark muttered as Kon’s attention shifted to him. “Tell us how you really feel Lex.” Kon’s words stuck with him and he folded his arms. “You really want more children?” He swallowed. It was something he had not even thought about. He was busy dealing with Kon now. More kids meant thinking about a permanent mate and having to juggle Kon, the mate and Lex. Not exactly the simplest thing.

“Why wouldn’t I want a large family?” Lex rolled his eyes before he pulled Kon into a hug. Clark braced himself but Lex’s scent still made him feel a little hazy. “Kon is such a blessing. I would love more, four or five.”

“You’re a breeder Dad.” Kon’s muffled tone escaped Lex’s embrace. “See why I worry about you? And Mercy said your heat was coming. I thought it would hit and you would get the best alpha and then kill everyone.” Lex’s scent turned carefully cautious and Kon spluttered. “Seriously?”

“One custody battle is enough.” Lex murmured. “But there really wasn’t anyone entertaining around. I had the feeling that my heat would have turned any partner into…” His scent became strongly amused and Bruce shuddered where he stood. Neutralizers or not it was a powerful scent. “The usual. Fear not Kon. I don’t want a toy for a mate or a toy for a baby father. I’ll bid my time and I’ll pick an Alpha that you can tolerate.” Clark’s heart twanged when Lex kissed their son on his forehead. “That’s a promise.”

 


End file.
